


Herz-Ass

by Nijin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Ejaculate, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijin/pseuds/Nijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace und Ruffy sind nun beide Piraten. Seit dem Abschied Aces von Ruffy, bevor sie zu Piraten wurden, sind nun dreieinhalb Jahre vergangen und zum zweiten Mal begegnen sich die beiden Brüder auf dem Meer. Da ihr erstes Treffen sehr chaotisch und kurz ausgefallen ist, möchte Ruffy endlich Etwas erfahren, auf das er seit Aces Weggehen wartet.... (Mit FanArts!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Karte

**Kapitel:** 1/?

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Ace/Ruffy

 **Beta:** kein Beta vorhanden :/

…............................................................................  
  


** Kapitel 1 – Die Karte **  
  


„Aceeeeee!“ freute sich Ruffy, als er den jungen, frech grinsenden Mann mit den Feuer-Teufelskräften auf dessen kleinem Boot entdeckte.

Nami, Sanji, Lysop und Chopper lächelten glücklich.

Ace war Ruffys großer Bruder und sie hatten ihn bereits ins Herz geschlossen.

Er schien das komplette Gegenteil von Ruffy zu sein, auch wenn er zugleich doch sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte.  
  
  


Robin betrachtete ihn interessiert.

Für sie war er noch Neuland.

Ace war ein hübscher, gut gebauter Mann und hatte etwas sehr Keckes und Listiges an sich, weckte aber gerade deswegen ihr Interesse.

Zorro nickte nur zur Begrüßung und blieb gelassen an der Reling gelehnt stehen.

  


„Hey, allerseits! Alles klar bei euch?“ lachte Ace. Er schmiss ein Seil den anderen zu, um sein kleines Boot zu befestigen und machte einen hohen Sprung, landete damit gezielt auf dem Schiff.

Ruffy grinste bis über die beiden Ohren und zeigte seine offene Freude darüber, dass sein großer Bruder da war.

Dies erfüllte Ace mit breiter Wärme und der Gewissheit, dass sein Besuch als sehr positiv aufgenommen wurde.

Es war beinahe berauschend, seinen Baby-Bruder wieder zu treffen und sein Pulsschlag verdoppelte sich, als er vorhin aus der Ferne auf dem Meer die bekannte Flagge entdeckte.

Er hatte Ruffy schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
  


„Was machst du hier, großer Bruder?“ fragte Ruffy und hüpfte um ihn herum.

Eigentlich waren seine Gummi-Kräfte überflüssig, dachte Ace, er würde auch ohne diese dauernd wie ein Gummiball durch die Gegend hoppeln. Die Gummikräfte verliehen dem Ganzen nur das flummiartige Aussehen und die Sprungleichtigkeit.

„Ich habe euch hier nicht erwartet, aber da ihr mir entgegen kamt, bin ich nun hier. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?“ fragte Feuerfaust-Ace mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Seine Augen folgten ununterbrochen dem herum hüpfenden Kapitän der Flying Lamb.

„Aber nein! Du bist hier jeder Zeit willkommen, Ace!“ antwortete Nami und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Terrassentisch, der bei gutem Wetter seinen Platz auf dem Oberdeck des Schiffes fand. „Hast du Hunger?“

Das Gesicht von Ace strahlte von einer Minute auf die Andere und sein Mund öffnete sich, zu einer Antwort bereit.  
  


Doch Ruffy war schneller.

„AU JA!! ESSEN!!“ brüllte er mit erhobenen Händen und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Ace lachte auf.

„Nimm mir doch nicht die Worte aus dem Mund, kleiner Bruder!“

„ESSEN! ESSEN!“ trötete Ruffy und lief nun um Sanji herum.

Dieser zündete sich genervt eine neue Zigarette an und atmete den Rauch tief ein. „Ist ja gut. Ich bin schon dabei. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit, OK?“

  


Ruffy nickte euphorisch und Ace lachte kehlig. „Du veränderst dich wohl nie, Ruffy.“

„Hm?“ machte der Kleinere der beiden Brüder und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Verfressen, wie eh und je!“ Ace hob eine Hand hoch und legte sie auf Ruffys Kopf, zerwuschelte sanft dessen Haar. „Wo ist dein Hut?“ fragte er plötzlich verwirrt.

Es war sehr ungewöhnlich den Kleinen ohne sein wertvollstes Besitz zu sehen und er machte sich deswegen sogar Sorgen.  
  
  


Ruffy lächelte schief und Aces Herz verkrampfte sich, bis er auf einmal Nami hinter sich sprechen hörte.  
„Er ist hier. Der Trottel hat es mal wieder geschafft, dass sein Hut beschädigt wurde. Du kennst ihn ja sicherlich.“ Sie hielt den Strohhut hoch, der offensichtliche Kriegsverletzungen aufwies, doch diese waren heilbar und Nami hielt bereits eine Nadel und einen Faden in der Hand, mit denen sie die OP des Hutes beginnen wollte.  
„Ja, ich kenne ihn.“ grinste Ace.

Doch Ruffy war mit Namis Aussage nicht zufrieden. „Hey! Ich war nicht schuld daran!“ rief er erbost.

Er passte auf seinen Hut immer auf und würde freiwillig nie zulassen, dass er ramponiert wurde.

Hmpf!  
  


  


Nami schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Doch du kannst ab und zu auch einfach vorsichtiger sein und nicht, ohne nach zu denken, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand laufen.“ Sie sprach sehr ruhig und nähte nebenbei die aufgerissenen Stellen zusammen.  
Ruffy blinzelte und überlegte.

Da war schon was dran.

Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal wirklich zuerst ein Loch in die Wand schlagen und seinen Kopf, anstatt der Faust, weniger einsetzen. Noch besser wäre es dann natürlich, wenn er den Hut einfach abnahm, bevor er durch die Wände lief, oder?

  


Ace lachte laut auf. „Du bist mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gelaufen?“

„Hey! Wir waren auf der Flucht vor Smoker. Dieser Typ ist sehr hartnäckig, weißt du ja.“ Ruffy zog eine Schnute und Ace lächelte breit.

  


Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck sah Ruffy aus, wie der 14 jährige Junge von damals, als er ihm erzählte, dass er nun endlich ein Pirat werden würde und ihn alleine zurück lassen musste.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Lächeln jedoch verschwinden.

Es fiel ihm damals sehr schwer, von Ruffy fort zu gehen. Obwohl sie nicht blutsverwandt waren, war Ruffy für ihn der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden.  
Er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder sehr und würde alles für ihn tun.  
Darum fühlte er sich damals so entzwei gerissen.  
Pirat werden war sein Traum, doch dieser kostete ihn einen sehr hohen Preis und er musste den Kleinen alleine lassen. Dabei passte er immer auf ihn auf, begleitete ihn überall hin. Gerade weil Ruffy ein solcher Hitzkopf war und nie überlegte, bevor er etwas tat.  
Er machte sich immer sehr große Sorgen um ihn. Auch jetzt, wo dieser nun ein Pirat geworden war.

Er wusste zwar, dass seine Mannschaft gut ausgewählt war und dass die Leute immer zu ihm stehen und ihm helfen würden, doch ob sie stark genug waren, Ruffy zu beschützen, wenn es dazu kommen würde, dass er ihre Hilfe benötigte, wusste er nicht.  
Nicht nur Freundschaft und Treue waren auf der Grand Line wichtig, sondern auch die dazu benötigte Stärke zu überleben.  
  


  
Ace seufzte. Ruffy war zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gegangen und saß nun vorne am Schiff auf dem Kopf des Lammes, schaute hinaus auf das Meer.  
Ace gesellte sich zu ihm und blickte ebenfalls in die unendliche Weite. „Alles klar bei dir, kleiner Bruder?“  
Ruffy schwieg und blickte weiterhin aufs Meer.  
„Was ist denn los? So gedankenverloren kenne ich dich gar nicht.“ Ace war verwirrt, den anscheinend belastete den anderen Etwas sehr.  
„Ich bin nun auch ein Pirat, Ace.“ sprach Ruffy nach einer langen Pause.  
  


Ace lächelte. „Ja, wir haben es beide geschafft, Ruffy. Wir haben uns beide einen Namen gemacht und sind jetzt Piraten und einer von uns wird als erster das Ziel erreichen und das One Piece finden.“

  


Doch anstatt eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders blieb der trotzige, ernste Ausdruck.

„Ja.“ sagte Ruffy leise. „Aber warum....“ begann er, seine Stimme versagte allerdings.

Portgas D. Ace schluckte. „ Was „warum“, kleiner Bruder?“ Was belastete Ruffy? Warum war dieser so ernst?

Blitzschnell drehte Ruffy seinen Kopf plötzlich zu Ace, seine Lippen zu einem Schmollen verzogen.

Ace blinzelte. „Hä?“

„Nichts „hä“!“ brummte der Kapitän der Flying Lamb mürrisch und wühlte kurz in seiner Hosentasche.

Es sah so aus, als würde er etwas sehr vorsichtig herausholen und zum Vorschein kam ein Stück Papier.

Ein bekanntes Stück Papier.

Genau genommen war es eine Spielkarte.

Ein Ass.

Ein Herz-Ass, das Ace nur zu gut kannte und dessen Anblick sein Herz zum Rasen brachte.  
  


  


„Aber....!“ konnte er nur von sich geben und musste plötzlich lächeln.

Er hätte es wissen müssen!

Ruffy würde sich nie ändern.

Und es war vielleicht sogar eine sehr gute Eigenschaft von ihm, so stur und naiv zu sein.

Doch war er selber schon so weit?  
  


  


Ruffy sah ihn durchdringend an, setzte sich gerade hin und studierte jede Gesichtsregung des anderen.

„Versprochen ist versprochen, Ace. Du hast sie mir gegeben und nun will ich eine Erklärung! Du hast mir versichert, dass, wenn wir uns als Piraten wiedersehen und ich meinen achtzehnten Lebensjahr erreicht habe, du mir dein Geheimnis anvertraust, den ich von dir vor deinem Verlassen die ganze Zeit erfahren wollte! Ich will's jetzt wissen! Mein Geburtstag ist letztens gewesen! Und ich habe Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um diese Karte nicht zu verlieren! Also! Schieß los, großer Bruder!“  
  


  


Ace schluckte.

War er nun bereit dazu?

Jetzt, wo die Zeit gekommen ist und, wo Ruffy es nicht vergessen hatte und diese Karte, wie seinen Hut, gehütet und aufbewahrt hatte?

War er wirklich mittlerweile gerüstet genug dafür, Ruffy zu erzählen, welche bedeutet diese Karte für ihn hatte?  
  
  


  
  


**-Ende Kapitel 1-**  
  


Und?

Was sagt ihr?

Ist es lesenswert? ;)

Ich freue mich weiter zu schreiben und hoffe, dass ihr es weiter lesen wollt^^

FanArt Link: http://jinja21.deviantart.com/art/Herz-Ass-ace-of-hearts-151048548?q=gallery%3AJinja21%2F24267921&qo=41

 


	2. Das Geheimnis

Ace schluckte und grinste nervös.

„Nun erzähl schon, Ace! Oder weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast dich mir gegenüber die Monate, vor deiner Abreise, sehr merkwürdig verhalten! Du gingst mir aus dem Weg, ich durfte nicht mehr mit dir im Bett schlafen, sogar wenn ich Alpträume hatte. Wir haben keine Abende mehr zusammen verbracht und nicht mehr zusammen gebadet! Da habe ich dich gefragt, was los sei und ob du mich nicht mehr magst, aber du bist mir immer ausgewichen!“

Ruffys Gesichtszüge verzogen sich.

Er machte sich anscheinend sehr große Sorgen, ob Ace ihn als Bruder nicht mehr so akzeptierte, wie davor. Bevor.... bevor ihr Großvater ihnen erzählte, wer ihre Väter waren und, dass sie nicht blutsverwandt sind.

Wenn er nur wüsste!

Als ob es Ruffy etwas ausmachte!

 

Ace schüttelte es leicht. „Nein, Ruffy! Um Gottes Willen, jetzt male dir nichts aus, das nicht stimmt!“

„Aber warum dann diese Karte? Warum hast du sie mir gegeben und gesagt, du erzählst mir dann, wenn wir uns als Piraten wieder sehen, warum du so auf Distanz gehst? Keine Geheimnisse mehr! Wir hatten nie welche! Weißt du noch...“

„Ja, ich weiß! Und es ist jetzt auch nicht so, wie du das denkst, Dummi! Aber ...“ Er stoppte plötzlich.

Ruffy knurrte. „Was? Was? Ich bin nun groß, ein Pirat und stark bin ich allemal! Keine Ausreden mehr, von wegen ich bin zu jung und verstehe das nicht!“

Ace wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Ruffy, ich... Argh! Vergiss es. Mit der Karte wollte ich nur deine damaligen Sorgen vertreiben. Und außerdem habe ich dir ja gesagt, dass du für mich der Wichtigste auf der Welt bist. Es hat sich nie etwas in der Beziehung zwischen uns beiden geändert, seit wir Kinder waren. Hey! Du bist mein Baby-Bruder, OK? Jetzt sei nicht so misstrauisch!“

 

Ace knuffte den Kleineren in die Seite und dieser zuckte etwas zusammen, doch sein Gesicht blieb düster.

„Ach, komm jetzt! Es gibt gleich Essen, Ruffy! Ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht!“ lachte Ace kraftlos und versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Doch dann riss er seine Augen auf.

Ruffys Gesicht verhärtete sich und er holte plötzlich aus. „Gum-Gum....“

„Ruffy, lass den Scheiß!“ rief Ace und wich unbewusst zurück.

Doch da kam auch schon die Gummi-Faust und schleuderte ihn quer über das Schiff.

Nami, Lysop und Chopper kreischten auf, als der Mann mit der Feuerfaust an ihnen vorbei flog, in eine Schiffswand krachte und ein Loch in dem Holz hinterließ.

„SPINNST DU, RUFFY??“ schrie Nami aufgebracht.

Die ganze Mannschaft war geschockt über das Geschehene und alle starrte zu der demolierten Wand, aus der ein nicht weniger geschockter Ace hervor kam.

 

„TICKST DU NOCH GANZ RICHTIG?“ brüllte der Feuerbändiger.

Was war denn nun kaputt?

 

Doch der Kapitän erhob sich nur seelenruhig und knackste mit den Fingern.

„W-was...?“ stammelte Ace.

„Du lügst! Ich glaube dir nicht!“ sagte Ruffy wütend.

„Was ist jetzt los?“ brummte Zorro und griff nach seinem Schwert.

Doch Sanji versperrte ihm den Weg. „Lass die beiden das klären. Du kennst Ruffy. Der regelt Probleme halt auf seine Weise und da wir keine Ahnung haben, worum es geht, schauen wir erst einmal zu.“

„Hm.“ machte Zorro. „Wenn es eskaliert, greife ich aber ein. Das Schiff überlebt einen Kampf zwischen den beiden nicht.“

„Und du hilfst dann mit, bei der Demolierung, oder wie?“ sagte der Koch.

„Nein, ich versuche sie zu stoppen.“

Sanji nickte nervös.

Er hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, was da abging, aber besser war es für sie alle, sich zuerst da raus zu halten. Denn, so wirklich dazwischen zu gehen, würde wohl keiner können...

 

„Du sagt nicht die Wahrheit! Ich glaube dir nicht!“ knurrte Ruffy und ging in Kampfposition.

Ace klopfte sich den Staub und Holzstücke von der Haut und der Hose ab und richtete seinen eigenen Hut.

Ruffy hatte sich kein Stück verändert, dachte er.

Auf eine sehr seltsame Art und Weise war er aber auch reifer geworden, denn hinter seinem Kidskopf verbarg sich Scharfsinn.

Er wusste, dass Ace ihn täuschen und nicht die Wahrheit raus rücken wollte.... oder halt eben nicht konnte.

Damals hatte sich Ace das Ganze viel zu einfach vorgestellt und gedacht, dass Ruffy womöglich locker lassen und das Ganze von damals vergessen würde.

 

Doch dem war nicht so und nun hatte er den Salat: einen sturen, starken und wütenden Bruder vor sich stehen, der bereit war, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu prügeln, wenn es sein musste.

Selbst wenn sein Schiff darunter leiden musste.

 

Ace räusperte sich, sich der Blicke der Anderen bewusst. „Beruhige dich erstmal, Ruf....“

„NEIN!“ schrie Ruffy. „Seit drei Jahren warte ich auf diesen Augenblick und du weichst mir aus!“

Alle starrten angespannt die beiden abwechselnd an.

 

Ace knurrte.

Tolles Gemüse.

Vor all den Leuten würde er sowieso nichts sagen!

Seine Augen fanden die verfluchte Herz-Ass Karte in Ruffys Hand.

Nur wegen ihr steckte er jetzt in diesem Dilemma!

 

„Ich will keinen Kampf, kleiner Bruder.“ versuchte er ganz ruhig von sich zu geben.

Ruffy machte eine genervte Geste mit dem Kopf. „Dann sag es! JETZT!“

Ace stöhnte.

 

Plötzlich blickte Nami auf. „Nein...“ flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Sanji sah zu ihr. „Was ist los, Namilein?“

„D-d-das Wetter!“ stotterte sie.

Alle sahen zum Himmel auf und erschraken.

„Ein Sturm!“ schrie Lysop.

„Wir sind in einen Sturm hinein gesegelt!“ kreischte Nami. „Schnell!! Wir müssen was tun, sonst gehen wir unter!“

 

Die gesamte Mannschaft lief eilig los, um dem Wetter entsprechend zu handeln.

Nur Ace und Ruffy blieben an ihren Plätzen, wie fest angewurzelt, stehen.

„Willst du deiner Mannschaft nicht helfen?“ fragte Ace, mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer, dass ihr Streit wenigstens auf etwas später verschoben werden konnte.

„Nicht bevor du mir endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast!“ knurrte Ruffy und schleuderte seinen Arm hin und her, als würde er ausholen.

Ace gab einen erneuten Stöhner von sich. „Nicht schon wieder...“ Er kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, da der Regen zu heftig wurde und als er sie wieder öffnete, flog eine Gummi-Faust direkt auf ihn zu.

 

„Tze! Gib's auf, Ruffy! Du hast jetzt vielleicht ein 100.000.000 Berry Kopfgeld, aber an MICH kommst du NIE ran!“ schrie Ace gegen den Wind, als er mit Hilfe seiner Feuerkräfte in die Höhe sprang, sich an einem Mast abstieß und dann im Ausguck oben landete.

„HA!“ schrie Ruffy, „Das hättest du wohl gerne!!“ er machte sich zum Sprung bereit, als Ace eine kleine Feuerkugel nach ihm warf.

Instinktiv wich Ruffy aus, doch die Kugel kam nie bei ihm an.

Der Regen löschte sie.

 

„Wenn du mich angreifst, dann tu das gefälligst richtig!“ Ruffy war sauer.

Was sollte dieser mickrige Angriff?

Er behandelte ihn immer noch wie ein Baby!

Ace grinste. „Wenn ich das mache, ertrinken wir alle! Ich möchte gerne noch etwas länger mein Piratenleben genießen! Bei dir, Kamikazekrieger, weiß man das allerdings nie so genau!“

Endlich lachte auch Ruffy.

Und Ace musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

 

Grinsend sah der Kapitän der Strohhutbande nach oben, zu Ace. „Es wäre sinnlos, sterben zu wollen, nachdem man drei Jahre lang gewartet hat, die Bedeutung dieser Karte zu erfahren, großer Bruder.“ sagte er laut genug, dass auch Ace ihn hören konnte.

 

Der Feuerfaust-Ace lächelte wieder.

War der Kleine stur!

„Aber,“ setzte Ruffy an, „Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt, dann gibt es ihn eben nicht! Und ich schlage die Antwort aus dir heraus! Wort für Wort!“

Nun verdrehte der Große die Augen. „Jetzt hör endlich auf und wiederhole dich nicht dauernd. Ich hab dir schon alles erzählt!“

Doch Ruffy hörte nicht auf ihn, hüpfte hoch, holte mit der Faust aus und zielte wiedermal auf Ace, der jedoch gekonnt auswich.

 

Es begann ein kleines Katze-Maus-Spiel.

Obwohl Ace total entnervt war, machte es ihm dennoch sehr viel Spaß.

Ruffy war um so Vieles besser geworden!

Alles an ihm war anders.

Er war äußerlich auf jeden Fall erwachsener geworden, hatte Muskeln bekommen, obwohl er dank seiner Gummi-Kräfte eher schlaksig und schlapp zu wirken schien.

Doch seine Schläge hatten Kraft dahinter, die jeden umhauen könnte und es machte Ace so viel Freude, seinen Bruder in Aktion zu sehen, auch wenn es in diesem Falle eher gegen ihn gerichtet war.

 

Ace landete auf dem Kopf der Flying Lamb und grinste Ruffy zu, der gerade auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

Doch auf einmal donnerte es schrecklich und Blitze fanden ihren Weg Richtung Wasser.

Nami und Lysop schrien verängstigt auf, als ein Blitz ihr Schiff traf und es rüttelte und wackelte heftig.

Die ganze Crew war in großer Aufregung, alle versuchten heile aus dem Sturm heraus zu kommen.

 

Eine Stunde dauerte das Chaos im Sturm an, doch sie schafften es das Ganze zu überstehen.

Mit den Nerven und allen Kräften am Ende, fielen alle erleichtert zu Boden.

 

Einige Zeit später erhob sich Zorro und blickte sich um.

„Hey,“ fragte er verwirrt. „Wo sind eigentlich Ace und Ruffy?“

Die gesamte Crew sprang auf und alle blickten automatisch dahin, wo ihr Kapitän just in diesem Moment normalerweise sitzen würde.

 

Doch er war nicht da.

Auch der Platz des Kapitäns war nicht da.

Der Kopf der Flying Lamb war weg.

Vom Blitz abgeschlagen.

Und mit ihm die beiden D-Brüder.

Ace und Ruffy.

 

Stille breitete sich aus und keiner rührte sich für einen Augenblick.

 

Zorro knurrte. „Dieser Idiot....“

Und von dem Rest hörte man nur noch ein entsetztes: „RUFFY!!!“

 

 

-Kapitel 2 Ende-

So! Das war schon mal Teil zwei! :D  
Eure Meinung zählt! Bitte teilt sie mir mit ;)  
Und ich beeile mich dann schon mal mit dem Tippen von Teil 3.  
Baba, ya Ni


	3. Gestrandet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Romantik, Yaoi, Vielleicht sogar etwas Spoiler (also auf eigene Gefahr lesen!)

 

Ace kam langsam zu sich.  
  


Er stöhnte schwerfällig und ein Hustenanfall überfiel ihn.  
  


Sich die Augen reibend, öffnete er diese schließlich, um gleich darauf sich der neuen Situation, in der er sich nun befand, klar zu werden.  
  


Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich aufzusetzen, musste er für einen Augenblick inne halten, da sich ein merkwürdiges Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf ausbreitete.  
  


Nachdem es sich jedoch wieder legte, musste er hart schlucken.  
  
  


 

Nun... Das war sehr ungewöhnlich.  
  
  


Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Kampf mit Ruffy und dann gab es da plötzlich einen Blitz, der sie traf.  
  


Da hörte es allerdings auch schon auf mit seinen Erinnerungen. Nun befand er sich, wie es aussah, nicht mehr auf dem schönen Schiff von seinem kleinen Bruder, sondern auf einer Insel.  
  


Im Sand, in einer bestimmten Entfernung, lag der vom Blitz abgeschlagene Lammskopf der Flying

Lamb und weiter weg erkannte er eine Menschengestalt, die verdächtig nach seinem Bruder aussah.  
  
  
  


„...Ruffy...!“ krächzte Ace erschrocken, sprang auf und landete beinahe wieder im Sand.  
  


Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an, doch er rannte zu seinem Bruder, so schnell er konnte.  
  


Dieser regte sich nicht, schien tot zu sein.  
  
  


 

'Er hat zu viel Wasser geschluckt!' dachte der Ältere der beiden und lauschte Ruffys Herzschlag, indem er sein Ohr an dessen Brust drückte. 'Schlägt es oder schlägt es nicht mehr?' Seine Hände zitterten.  
  


Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es ein Herzschlag war, was er da hörte, doch wenn, dann war er sehr schwach.  
  
  


 

Ace atmete zittrig ein, legte Ruffy und dessen Kopf in die richtige Position, drückte seinen Mund auf Ruffys und hielt dessen Nase zu.  
  


Der Sommersprossige musste bisweilen noch nie die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung anwenden, darum hatte er Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.  
  


Er drückte seinen Mund auf den seines kleinen Bruders, pustete eine enorme Menge Sauerstoff hinein und nachdem er von dessen Lippen abließ, presste er seine Handflächen auf Ruffys Brust und drückte einige male kräftig, um das Herz zu massieren.  
  


Dann bückte er sich wieder und legte seinen Mund auf den von Ruffy, übersah jedoch das Wichtigste und als er gerade hinein pusten wollte, legten sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
  


 

Erschrocken ließ Ace Ruffys Nase los und wollte zurück weichen, doch er wurde festgehalten.  
  


Nun blickten ihn zwei leicht glasige, müde Augen an und das Lippenpaar seines Bruders bewegte sich zaghaft gegen seinen Mund, bevor er freigelassen wurde.  
  


Kurz darauf wurde Ace komplett befreit und Ruffy ließ sich kraftlos auf den Boden fallen. Der Mann mit der Feuerfaust sprang auf, um einen kleinen Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder zu bringen.  
  


Konfus ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und starrte seinen Baby-Bruder mit offenem Mund an.  
  
  


 

„Ace?“ flüsterte Ruffy verdattert. „Was hast du gemacht?“ flüsterte Ruffy.  
  


Ruffy sah etwas verwirrt aus, aber keineswegs schockiert oder angewidert, stellte Ace fest.  
  


„Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung?“ flüsterte der Große unsicher.  
  


Ruffy blinzelte einige Male und plötzlich lächelte er. „Ach so.“  
  
  


 

Ach so? Hatte er nicht mehr dazu zu sagen?  
  


Ace schluckte schwer.  
  


Das, was der Kleine davor gemacht hatte, war doch eher ein Kuss, oder?  
  


Der Größere stöhnte innerlich.  
  


Warum machte Ruffy das?  
  


Er hatte doch so schon genug damit zu tun, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und keinen dummen Fehler zu begehen...  
  
  


 

„Ich habe mir schon so einiges Unangenehmes ausgemalt, aber es ist gut, dass du OK bist, Kleiner.“ sagte er schließlich und fuhr sich durch das Haar.  
  


Ruffy blieb liegen und sah sich aus dieser Position um. „Wo sind wir eigentlich?“  
  


Ace lachte. „Wenn ich das wüsste... Aber es scheint so zu sein, dass dein Schiff in einen plötzlichen Sturm geraten ist. Aufgrund eines Volltrottels... waren wir ja in einen Kampf verwickelt... Anscheinend waren wir durch das Unwetter im Wasser gelandet und hierher gespült worden. Ein Glück, dass wir nicht ertrunken sind, bei zwei Nichtschwimmern, wie uns. Glück im Unglück.“  
  


„Ja.“ lachte Ruffy herzlich.  
  


„Mit dem Volltrottel meine ich eigentlich dich!“ schrie Ace plötzlich genervt los.  
  


„Mich?“ Ruffy blinzelte erneut etwas verwirrt.  
  


„Ja! Hättest du einfach mal den Kampf sein lassen und deine typische Geistesverwirrung abgestellt, wären wir jetzt nicht hier!“  
  
  


 

Der Kleinere der beiden lachte.  
  


„Was ist so lustig?“ knurrte Ace.  
  


„Ich find's halt lustig. Du bist so doof, Ace!“  
  


Ace fuhr auf. „Warum ich?“  
  


Ruffy grinste ihn an. „Warum hüpfst du auch während des Sturms auf den unsichersten Platz auf dem ganzen Schiff?“  
  
  


 

„Meinst du den da?“ Ace zeigte auf den vom Blitz abgeschlagenen Kopf der Lamb, die mit ihnen beiden auf den Strand gespült wurde.  
  


Ruffy schaute in die besagte Richtung und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  


„NEEEEEEEIN!“ schrie Ruffy, sprang blitzschnell auf und rannte zu dem Lämmchen. „Mein

Lämmchen! Mein Lieblingsplatz auf dem Schiff!“ schrie er weinerlich und umschlang verzweifelt den riesigen Kopf aus Holz mit seinen gedehnten Gummiarmen.  
  
  


 

Ace musste lächeln. Sein Bruder war so ein Trottelchen.  
  


„Na ja,“ lachte Ace „Sieh es von der guten Seite. Dein Lieblingsplatz ist nun mit von der Partie!“  
  


Ruffy warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu und machte einen Schmollmund. „Nicht lustig!“  
  


„Hahaha! Eben fandest du die ganze Situation sehr wohl lustig!“  
  


„Dann bin ich halt launisch!“ schmollte Ruffy.  
  


Ace, die Feuerfaust, strahlte breit.  
  
  
  


So süß!  
  


Ruffy war so niedlich und hatte sich doch kein Stück verändert, seit den letzten drei Jahren.  
  
  


 

Ruffy blieb eine Weile an dem Holz kleben und ließ nicht los, bis er sich anscheinend an etwas Anderes erinnerte.  
  


„Mein Hut!? Wo ist mein Hut????“ Er griff an seinen Kopf, doch da war kein Strohhut zu finden.  
  


Ruckartig blickte er um sich, doch auch da war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
  
  


 

„Nein, nein, nein, nein....“ hörte Ace Ruffy ununterbrochen sagen und beobachtete den Kleineren dabei, wie er durch die Gegend lief und überall nach seinem Liebling suchte.  
  


„Vielleicht wurde er an eine andere Stelle des Strandes gespült, Ruffy.“ sprach er seine Idee aus.  
  


„Ja! Stimmt! Du hast recht!“ Die Augen des Kleineren strahlten enorm große Hoffnung aus. „Ich such ihn!“ war das Letzte, was er von sich gab, bevor er auch schon davon raste, immer den Strand entlang.  
  
  


 

Die Feuerfaust schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.  
  


„Schauen wir uns doch mal die Insel an.“ sagte er dann ruhig und ließ sich mit Hilfe seiner Feuer-Teufelskräfte, wie eine Rakete in die Luft schleudern, genau so hoch, dass er die komplette Insel überblicken konnte. „Unbewohnt. Na klasse! Und groß scheint die auch nicht zu sein.“  
  


Aus der Ferne erblickte er seinen Bruder und grinste breit.  
  


Als er wieder im Sand landete, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an ein wichtiges Detail. „Verdammt! Sein Hut wurde doch von Nami genäht! Dann ist der sicher auf dem Schiff!“ Er brach in lautes Gelächter aus, als Ruffy wieder vor ihm stand und völlig aus der Puste war.  
  
  


 

„Kein... Hut.... hab.... die Insel.... umrundet!“ keuchte dieser außer Atem.  
  


„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, dass du nichts gefunden hast, kleiner Bruder.“ grinste der Große.  
  


„Wie...?“ kam es nur zurück.  
  
  
  


„Wie soll der auch hier sein, wenn Nami ihn zuletzt bei sich hatte?“  
  
  


 

Ruffy ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Stimmt ja!“ Er lachte.  
  


Wie konnte er es vergessen haben?  
  


Aber zum Glück war sein Hut sicher auf dem Schiff aufbewahrt und nicht irgendwo, wo er ihn nicht mehr finden würde!  
  


„Ach, ja!“ erinnerte er sich und hob seinen Arm ausgestreckt nach oben.  
  


In seiner Hand hielt er etwas. „Dafür habe ich eben das hier gefunden!“  
  
  


 

'Oh, verdammt!' dachte Ace und machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.  
  


Ruffy setzte ein so breites Grinsen auf, dass es schon unheimlich nach Schadenfreude aussah.  
  
  


 

Beide sahen sich mehrere Minuten stumm an.  
  


Ruffy sagte nichts, weil er auf die Reaktion von Ace wartete.  
  


Ace sagte nichts, da er Angst hatte etwas zu sagen, weil er unsicher war, was sein kleiner Bruder dann als Nächstes tun würde.

 

Er war so unberechenbar!  
  
  


 

„Ace?“ kam es irgendwann genervt von Ruffy.  
  


„Ja?“ war die geflüsterte Antwort.  
  


„Du kennst diese Karte und du weißt, was ich hören will!“ Der Kapitän der Strohhutbande setze sich hin und blickte den anderen durchdringend an.  
  


„Ähm...“ machte der Feuerbändiger nur. „Das Gleiche, wie auf dem Schiff?“  
  


Ruffy knurrte und stand auf. „Nein, nicht das. Ich will die Wahrheit hören!“  
  
  


 

„Also genau dasselbe!“  
  


„Du willst es wohl wirklich nicht erzählen?“ fragte Ruffy und Ace konnte eine bekannte Anspannung in dem gesamten Körper von Ruffy erkennen. „Warum hast du sie mir dann gegeben? Und dein Wort, dass du mir ihre Bedeutung später erklärst?“  
  
  


 

Ace schluckte.  
  


Er hat also richtig geraten...  
  


Denn plötzlich nahm Ruffy erneut die Kampfposition ein.  
  
  


 

„Lass das, Kleiner.“  
  


„Nein.“ sagte Ruffy. „Nun sitzen wir auf einer Insel fest. Wir kommen hier beide nicht weg, den uns umgibt Wasser. Und somit höre ich so lange nicht auf, bis du es mir erzählst!“  
  


„Sturer geht’s gar nicht!“ knurrte nun der Ältere.  
  


„Tze.“  
  
  
  


Ace ließ seiner Teufelskraft freien Lauf und sein Arm brannte auf einmal.  
  


Kein Wunder, denn er war das Feuer selbst. „Du verbrennst dir nur die Finger an mir, kleiner Bruder!“ rief er etwas ernster dem Anderen zu.  
  


Ruffys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Mag sein! Hauptsache ich bekomme, was mir zusteht!“  
  


„Und das wäre?“ fragte Ace grinsend.  
  


„Die Wahrheit!“ schrie Ruffy und holte aus.  
  
  


  
  


~*~  
  
  


 

„Au-Au-Aua!“ jammerte Ruffy und hielt sich den nassen Stoff seiner Hose an die Verbrennung.  
  


Ace verdrehte die Augen. „Das nächste mal hörst du einfach auf deinen älteren Bruder. Er hat nun mal immer Recht!“ belehrte er den Jüngeren und schluckte den störenden Kloß im Hals runter.  
  


Ihm drehte sich so langsam aber sicher der Kopf von all dem Blut, das ihm dahin schoss.  
  


 

Ruffy schmollte. „Du bist ein Angeber, Ace!“ brummte er und sah sich erneut seine riesige Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel, die er sich im Kampf gegen Ace zugezogen hatte.  
  


Dabei hatte der Ältere nie auf ihn gezielt.  
  
  


 

Ruffy war sauer.  
  


Ace nahm ihn nicht ernst!  
  


Er wich mehr aus, als er angriff und er hatte seine Feuerkräfte nie komplett gegen ihn gerichtet!  
  


Aber es stimmte.  
  


An Ace verbrannte er sich die Finger. Denn er war viel zu stark.  
  


Eines Tages würde er garantiert einen Weg finden, ihn zu besiegen. Doch noch kannte er keinen einzigen Trick, den er gegen ihn einsetzen konnte, um zu gewinnen!  
  


Pech war halt, dass seine Hose nicht feuerresistent war und in Flammen stand, als ihn eine von Aces halbherzigen Attacken streifte.  
  


Sein Fehler war auch, dass er das zu Beginn ignorieren wollte und weiter angriff, bis es nicht mehr ging.  
  


Nun saß er im Sand.  
  


Ohne seiner Jeanshose, von der nur noch Reste übrig blieben.  
  


Und ohne seiner Unterwäsche, die zwar vom Feuer verschont geblieben war und locker als kurze Shorts durchgegangen wäre, die aber zur Behandlung der Brandwunde etwas unpraktisch war.  
  


Darum zog Ruffy sie kurzerhand aus und kühlte die Wunde.  
  
  
  
  


„Es brennt...“ flüsterte er.  
  


„Kein Wunder. Du bist ja auch aus Gummi.“ grinste Ace ganz kurz, bevor er wieder schlucken musste. „Und nicht zu vergessen, es ist Salzwasser. Wir sollten zu einem Bach gehen. Ich habe einen entdeckt, als ich die Insel von oben betrachtet habe.“ Er stand auf und räusperte sich.  
  


Ruffy war genauso schamlos, wie er. Was seiner Meinung nach zwar in Ordnung war, aber ihn trotzdem aus der Bahn warf.  
  
  


 

„Ja. Und was zu Essen sollten wir auch suchen!“ freute sich Ruffy plötzlich und die Wunde war vergessen.  
  


Doch sein großer Bruder stand etwas neben sich und reagierte nicht.  
  


„Ace?“ Ruffy legte den Kopf schief. „Alles OK?“  
  


Ace regte sich endlich und schüttelte sich etwas. Er wand Ruffy seinen Rücken zu und antwortete dann. „Natürlich. Was soll mit mir auch sein?“  
  


„Du bist so rot im Gesicht... und irgendwie komisch.“  
  


Ace räusperte sich erneut. „Kommt von der Sonne. Ich hab einfach nur großen Hunger und Durst. Kannst du laufen?“ fragte er und sah den Anderen dabei ins Gesicht.  
  


„Wer bin ich denn, dass ich das nicht könnte?“ grinste Ruffy plötzlich und sprang auf.  
  
  


 

'Uaaahh!' schrie Ace innerlich auf. „R-Ruffy!“ keuchte er.  
  


Dieser blinzelte verwirrt. „Ja?“  
  


„Zieh dich mal endlich an!“ flüsterte Ace und drehte sich weg.  
  


„Huch?“ machte Ruffy nur.  
  


„Mach's einfach!“ knurrte Ace etwas aggressiv. „Ich gehe schon mal vor!“  
  


Ruffys Mund öffnete sich.  
  


 

Was war das denn nun schon wieder?  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


**-Ende Kapitel 3-**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Das war dann schon mal Teil drei! :D  
> Eure Meinung zählt! Bitte teilt sie mir mit ;)  
> Und ich beeile mich dann schon mal mit dem Tippenippen von Teil 4.  
> Baba, ya Ni


	4. Beherrschung? Wie denn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notiz: Bitte nehmt meinen revolutionären Satzbau einfach so hin xD Ich schreibe echt etwas kompliziert :P

 

  
Ace und Ruffy fanden die Wasserquelle und in kürzester Zeit brutzelte in der Nähe des Wassers auch schon ein Wildtier. Feuer zu entzünden war kein Kunstwerk für Ace und so hatten die beiden D-Brüder ein schönes Essen mit Trinkwasser als Mahlzeit.  
  


Das arme Tier, das als Schmaus für die zwei Piraten dienen musste, hatte einfach keine Chance gegen die Beiden gehabt.  
Die Brüder aßen enorme Mengen Fleisch, bis sie nicht mehr konnten und nichts mehr übrig blieb und machten es sich im weichen Gras gemütlich.  
  


Ace lag auf dem Rücken, mit angewinkelten Armen, als Stütze unterm Kopf und betrachtete die vorbei ziehenden Wolken am Himmel.  
Sein Bruder lag in seiner Nähe auf der Seite und sah ihn stumm an.  
  


Sie waren umgeben von einer wunderschönen Flora. Weiches Gras mit unbekannten Blumen und weiteren Pflanzen diente ihnen momentan als weiches Bett.

  


Hohe tropische Bäume und zum Teil auch Palmen schützen sie vor den brennenden Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne und starkem Meereswind.  
Die Luft roch nach Wasser und Frische und verschiedensten Blütendüften.  
Das Rauschen des Meeres und das Zwitschern exotischer Vögel in der Umgebung waren wie eine leise Entspannungsmelodie.

Das ausgegangene Grillfeuer war erloschen und nicht mehr nützlich, darum herrschte an diesem Fleckchen Insel eine sehr angenehme und kühle, sowie herrlich schöne Atmosphäre.  
  


Wie sehr Ace es doch genoss.  
Eine Mittagspause nach einer Mahlzeit und der ewig langen, stressigen Verfolgung von Blackbeard würde besonders jetzt gut zum Tagesprogramm passen.  
Sie hatten hier ja eh nichts zu tun.  
Doch in diesem einlullenden Augenblick wollte Ace sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, wie sie von der Insel wegkommen könnten, sondern die schöne Zeit der Ruhe mit Ruffy zusammen genießen.  
Er hoffte nur, Ruffy würde es ihm gleichtun...  
  


Ruffy hingegen beachtete die Schönheit der Natur und die entspannende Zeit kein Stück.  
Etwas an Ace war anders.  
Er benahm sich beinahe genauso, wie in der Zeit vor seiner Abreise, vor drei Jahren.  
Aber Etwas hatte sich dennoch verändert.  
  


Als der Große bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, sah er fragend zu Ruffy.

„Was ist los, Kleiner?“ fragte er und zauberte sich ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht.

  


Ruffy schwieg.  
Etwas zu sagen, hatte zur Zeit eh keinen Sinn, dachte er sich. Ace blockte ab.

Auf seine Fragen antwortete er nicht wahrheitsgemäß und verheimlichte weiterhin etwas vor ihm.  
Darum starrte er ihn wortlos an.  
  


Aces Grinsen wurde etwas kleiner, doch er versuchte es dennoch aufrecht zu erhalten, um den Kleineren aufzulockern.  
„Zerbrichst du dir den Kopf darüber, dass wir hier gelandet sind und die anderen verloren haben oder, dass du im Kampf gegen mich unterlegen bist?“  
Der Kommandant der zweiten Division hatte eine Ahnung, was in Ruffys Kopf vor sich ging, doch er wollte die heile Welt des Jüngeren nicht komplett auf den Kopf stellen und ihm Etwas offenbaren, das vielleicht sehr fremd und abschreckend für ihn wäre.  
  


Er war einfach noch nicht bereit dafür.  
Und würde es wahrscheinlich nie sein.  
Denn so etwas war selbst für einen gesetzlosen, rebellischen Piraten ein unangenehmes und sehr riskantes Terrain.  
Es war ein Rätsel für Ace, warum Ruffy so verbissen versuchte, die Wahrheit über die Karte zu erfahren.  
Ruffy war doch sonst nicht so.  
Er nahm immer alles einfach so hin, wie es war.  
Tiefgründige Sachen, die er nicht verstand, waren für ihn nie eine Herausforderung und beschäftigten ihn nicht so lange.  
Und seitdem waren immerhin über drei Jahre vergangen.  
Normalerweise würde Ruffy Ace den Freiraum lassen, selber zu entscheiden, ob und wann er seine Geheimnisse mit Ruffy teilte.  
Er war zwar hitzköpfig und etwas langsam, doch überraschenderweise ab und zu sehr scharfsinnig.  
  


Bei solchen Themen ließ er eigentlich immer ab und beließ sie, wie sie sind.  
Warum also interessierte ihn die Sache von damals so stark?  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ schrie Lysop panisch.  
Nami, so wie der Rest der Crew, stand verbissen auf dem Schiff und sah ratlos zu Boden.  
„Erst einmal einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und alles genauer überdenken.“ warf Robin plötzlich ein und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  


Alle sahen sie voller Hoffnung an.  
Ihr Kapitän war eine überdimensionale Katastrophe.  
So etwas, wie ihn, gab es bisher wahrscheinlich in der gesamten Geschichte der Menschheit noch nicht auf diesem Planeten.  
Oder hat bisher schon mal jemand davon gehört, dass der Kapitän einer Piratenbande aus reiner Schwachköpfigkeit über Bord sprang, seinen eigenen Bruder mit sich ins Wasser riss und die eigene Mannschaft, samt seinem Schiff, alleine ließ?  
Wohl eher kaum.  
  


„Dass er ertrunken ist, tippe ich als negativ ab.“ sagte Robin.  
„Meinst du?“ fragte Sanji.  
„Ja.“ bestätigte Robin.  
Alle sahen sie fragend an.  
  


Sie musste lächeln. „Zuerst werfe ich die Tatsache in die Runde ein, dass Ace bei ihm ist. Und euren Erzählungen nach, wird er schon nicht so einfach ertrinken und seinen kleinen Bruder untergehen lassen.“ merkte sie an. „Und dann wäre da noch der Fakt, dass ein Teil des Schiffes mit den beiden im Meer gelandet ist.“  
  


„Lämmchens Kopf!“ sagte Lysop bestätigend.  
Nico Robin nickte zustimmend. „Ja, und da Holz im Normalfall nicht sinkt, würde ich einfach darauf schließen, dass ihnen genau das eine Hilfe war.“  
„Stimmt.“ sagte Sanji. „Bei einem solchen Idioten, wie Ruffy, muss man sich nicht wundern, dass er auch in der kritischsten Situation ein so riesiges Glück haben würde, dass er, selbst wenn er es wollen würde, nicht ertrinken könnte.“  
Nami lachte und der Rest stimmte ein.  
  


Doch schon bald verging ihnen erneut die kurze Freude und sie versanken nachdenklich in ihren Gedanken.  
„Das müsste ja dann heißen, dass sie irgendwo im Meer herumtreiben...“ sagte Zorro plötzlich.  
„Oder auf einer Insel gestrandet sind.“ ergänzte Sanji.  
„Hm.“ machte Nami. „Wenn man die Windrichtung während des Sturms und die von jetzt betrachtet, dann kann ich nur darauf tippen, dass sie in unsere entgegen gesetzt Richtung abgetrieben wurden.“  
  


Lysop und Chopper sprangen vor Freude in die Luft.  
  


„Worauf warten wir dann? Lasst uns in die Richtung segeln!“ jubelte Lysop.  
Doch Nami unterbrach ihn.  
„Wie willst du das anstellen? Unser Lockport macht das nicht mit. Wir verirren uns in Null-Komma-Nichts und verlieren nicht nur Ace und Ruffy, sonder auch unseren Kurs!“  
Die beiden Piraten hielten deprimiert in ihrer Bewegung inne.  
„Ich würde erst einmal vorschlagen, dass wir zu unserer Zielinsel segeln. Dort werden wir nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die beiden aufzuspüren.“ schlug Robin vor.  
„Ja.“ sagte Nami. „Mehr Möglichkeiten haben wir nicht zur Auswahl.“ Sie räusperte sich und sah auf ihren Lockport.  
  


„Unsere Hoffnung liegt wohl nun bei Ace.“ brummte Zorro und erhob sich aus seiner sitzenden Position.  
Alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.  
  


~*~  
  


Es wurde dunkel und mit dem Sinken der Sonne sank auch die Temperatur.  
Ruffy fröstelte es sogar etwas und er streckte, nach Wärme suchend, seine Hände Richtung Feuer, das erneut fröhlich vor sich hin flackerte.  
„Ist dir kalt, Ruffy?“ fragte Ace, als er seinen Bruder leicht zittern sah.  
Der Kleinere zog eine Schnute. „Nein.“  
Ace lächelte. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm.“  
„Und das sagt einer, der aus Feuer besteht und so etwas, wie Kälte, gar nicht kennt.“ schmollte Ruffy und rieb sich die Hände. „Ist das Essen gleich fertig?“  
Die Feuerfaust lachte. „Ja. Gleich. Außerdem stimmt das nicht ganz. Die Feuerfrucht habe ich erst vor ein paar Jahren gegessen und kenne die Kälte sehr wohl... Du, Ruffy...?“  
  


„Hm?“ Ruffy sah ihn fragend an.„Dass du aus Gummi bist und nun frierst, daran bist du selber schuld. Hättest auch eine andere Frucht aussuchen können. Du musst halt nicht alles essen, was essbar ist oder danach aussieht.“  
„Ja, wenn ich Hunger hab, kann ich doch nichts dafür!“ verteidigte sich der kleinere Pirat.  
„Haha! Du hast ein schwarzes Loch im Magen!“ lachte der Andere.  
Nun schmunzelte auch Ruffy.  
  


Ace lächelte.  
Endlich sah er seinen Bruder etwas lockerer werden. „Ich glaube das Fleisch ist durch.“ Er griff nach dem Stöckchen, das ihnen als Spieß diente und sah sich das große Stück Fleisch genauer an.

„Ja, sieht gut aus.“  
Ruffy schnupperte dran und ihm lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. „Hmmmm. Riecht lecker!“ Er hüpfte auf seinem Platz hin und her und griff nach dem Leckerbissen.  
Doch Ace zog das Stück von ihm weg.  
„Ace ist gemein!“ jammerte Ruffy und griff nach einer Frucht, die er nach Ace warf.  
  


  


Sie hatten viele Beeren und Früchte gesammelt, als sie nach einem Wildtier suchten.  
Der Kommandant riss seinen Mund auf und fing damit die Frucht auf.  
Er kaute sie voller Genugtuung. „Du bist echt gierig!“  
„Gib her! Gib her! Hunger!“ rief Ruffy und sprang Ace an.  
Der Große fiel schallend lachend auf den Rücken und hielt das Essen außer Ruffys Reichweite.  
Der Strohhutkäpt'n lag nun auf Ace und versuchte ihm das Fleisch abzunehmen. „Lass das!“ knurrte er.  
  


 

Doch der andere hörte nicht und amüsierte sich köstlich.  
Dennoch war ihm die extreme Nähe Ruffys etwas unangenehm.  
Er spürte, dass ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und auch eine andere Region seines Körpers belebt wurde.  
Und bevor er das Ganze unterbrechen konnte, schlangen sich plötzlich zwei Gummibeine und ein Gummiarm, wie Seile, um ihn und fesselten ihn somit an Ort und Stelle.  
  


„Ruffy...!!!!“ keuchte Ace mit aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Ha!“ freute sich Ruffy, als er endlich an sein Essen rankam und es nun versuchte Aces Griff zu entreißen.  
„Ruffy! Geh runter!!“ Eine große Panik befiel ihn. Ruffy sollte sofort aufhören und von ihm runter gehen, sonst würde noch ein Unglück geschehen!  
Der Kleine grinste, als er endlich sein Fleisch hatte und sah mit großer Schadenfreude seinen wehrlosen Bruder an.  
Diesem gefiel es anscheinend kein Stück, dass er ihm das Essen abgenommen hatte.  
  


Was er nicht wusste, war es, dass Ace ganz andere Probleme hatte, als das Essen und wie verrückt damit kämpfte, seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht komplett zu verlieren.  
'Nein!' dachte Ace weinerlich, als es zu spät war und das eintraf, wovor er so große Angst hatte.  
  


Etwas Hartes drückte gegen Ruffys Unterleib und Ruffy verharrte kurz verdattert.  
Er sah Ace verwirrt an.

Dieser hatte einen knallroten Kopf bekommen und regte sich kein Stück.  
  
  


„Ace? Was...?“ flüsterte Ruffy.  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu der Schlussszene wird es auch gleich ein Bild geben, das ich gekritzelt habe xD  
> Ich hoffe ihr mögt es ;)  
> Das war dann mal schon Teil vier! :P  
> Eure Meinung zählt, wie immer! Bitte teilt sie mir mit ;)  
> Und ich beeile mich dann auch mit dem Tippen von Teil 5, der allerdings schon fast fertig ist ;)  
> Baba, ya Ni
> 
> FanArt Link: http://jinja21.deviantart.com/art/Wrong-sitting-position-Luffy-152002942?q=gallery%3AJinja21%2F24267921&qo=38


	5. Berauschend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notiz: Ich.... sterbe xD Das Kapitel hat mich umgehauen! Wie kann man eine Idee haben, aber wortlos sein und Probleme dabei haben, diese Idee aufzuschreiben? xD Ich habe mich richtig gequält und habe gelitten xD ich werde mich in Zukunft bei Ace und Ruffy dafür rächen!  
> Des Chappi ist länger, als die Vorgänger und ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, an einer Stelle aufzuhören, die vielleicht nicht all zu spannend ist Ö.Ö Darf ich weiter leben? xD  
> Ebenso ist anzumerken, dass ich bei diesem Kapitel keine Rechtschreib-Kontrolle habe und es vielleicht das ein oder andere Mal so richtig schlimm wird 

  
  
  
Alles in Aces Kopf begann sich zu drehen.  
Es war zu spät!  
Wie sollte er denn seinem Bruder erklären, warum er einen …  
„Ace!“ rief Ruffy laut und holte den Größeren wieder in die Realität zurück, der er sich anscheinend nun stellen musste.  
„Ich glaub das einfach nicht!“ hörte er Ruffy sauer sagen und sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen.  
Das Gesicht des Strohhutjungen verdüsterte sich und Aces Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen aus dieser Situation schrumpfte mit jedem Herzschlag immer weiter.  
  
'Oh nein! Er ist sauer! Er ist sauer! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass das überhaupt nicht gut ist, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt!' Und obwohl Ace sich so verdammt mies fühlte, konnte er die Erregung, die durch Ruffys Körper verursacht wurde, nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt???“ fragte Ruffy knurrend.  
Ace kniff seine Augen zusammen und schlug seinen Kopf rückwärts gegen den Boden. „Denkst du, das ist so einfach?“ stöhnte er aufgrund der Schmerzen an seinem Hinterkopf, in seiner Brust und der Erregung in seiner Hose, auf der sein Bruder saß.  
„Was soll daran so schwer sein, Ace? Wir sind doch Brüder und du hast die ganze Zeit nichts, als lauter Geheimnisse, die du mit mir nicht teilen willst, Ace! Das ist gemein!“ schmollte Ruffy.  
  
Ace setzte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht auf. „Man schläft ruhiger, wenn man nicht alles weiß, Kleiner...“  
„Wie soll ich den ruhiger schlafen können, wenn mich nun die Neugierde zerfrisst?“ konterte Ruffy und ließ ruckartig von Ace ab.  
  
  
Dieser richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und zog die Beine etwas an seinen Körper, um seine eindeutige Beule in der Hose zu verbergen.  
Auch wenn es jetzt zu spät war und das Verstecken keinen Sinn mehr hatte...  
  
Ruffy saß ihm genau gegenüber und es erschien auf einmal ein sehr breites Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht.  
Ace schluckte hart. Was war nun los? Sein Bruder war so unbeständig und einfach nicht vorhersehbar.  
Was hatte er diesmal für Gedanken im Kopf?  
Und warum grinste er so?  
„Los!“ feuerte Ruffy ihn plötzlich an. „Zeig her!“  
  
Aces Augen wurden tellergroß und er traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
Was???  
„Pardon... Wie meinen?“ flüsterte Ace etwas entsetzt.  
  
„Keine Geheimnistuereien mehr, Ace! Na los! Ich will's sehen!“ Ruffy hüpfte auf und ab und lachte mit Vorfreude.  
„.....“ Ace hing der Mund offen und das Einzige, was er in diesem Augenblick tun konnte, war es, Ruffy wortlos anzustarren.  
Der Käpt'n der Strohhutbande zappelte immer noch wartend auf seinem Platz und ließ Ace nicht aus den Augen.  
'Der meint das doch nicht wirklich ernst, oder?' fragte sich Ace verzweifelt und sein Gesicht wurde noch röter.  
„Los, los, los!“ lachte Ruffy.  
  
Doch der Kommandant der zweiten Division fand es kein Stück witzig. „Was genau willst du, Ruffy?“ fragte er, nachdem er den Kloß in seinem Hals einige Male versucht hatte runter zu schlucken.  
„Na, wissen, wie es aussieht! Du weißt schon, die Form, Größe und Farbe!“ lachte Ruffy wieder.  
Ruffys strahlendes Gesicht gab Ace den Rest.  
'Entweder er veräppelt mich, was ich mir bei ihm aber nicht vorstellen kann.... oder er meint es wirklich ernst!'  
  
„Komm schon, Ace!“ schmollte Ruffy und bewegte sich nun auf seinen Bruder zu.  
Dieser wich instinktiv zurück und bemerkte, dass ihm der Angstschweiß ausbrach. „N-nein!“ rief er panisch.  
Er spürte Ruffys starken Handgriff an seiner Schulter und wie ihn dieser versuchte nach hinten zu drücken. „Ruf... was- was machst du?“ hauchte er mit einer beinahe piepsigen Stimme.  
„Ich will's sehen, hab ich doch schon gesagt!“ erklärte der Kleinere und versuchte Aces angewinkelte Beine runter zu drücken, damit er zu seinem Ziel kam.  
  
Der Kommandant fühlte seine Erregung bei diesen Worten zucken und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.  
Er versuchte sich dennoch unbewusst zu wehren und sein, momentan, sehr empfindliches Körperteil zu schützen, welches in der Lage war, sein Gehirn für einige Zeit komplett auszuschalten.  
Schließlich wollte er nicht plötzlich, wie ein wildes Tier, über Ruffy herfallen.  
„D-du weißt doch noch, wie's in etwa aussieht!“ rief er verzweifelt und versuchte seinen kleinen, sturen und anscheinend doch ziemlich naiven Bruder, der keine Ahnung zu haben schien, auf was er sich da einließ, von sich zu schubsen.  
  
„Echt?? Schmeckt's auch?“ wunderte sich der Strohhut und seine Augen glitzerten plötzlich.  
Wieder zuckte es in Aces Lendengegend. „Ruffy....“ stöhnte er leise und gab dem Willen seines Bruders fast nach.  
„Wenn du mir schon das Geheimnis der Karte nicht anvertraust, dann teile wenigstens das!“ jammerte der kleinere der Beiden und sah bettelnd zu Ace.  
  
Ace hielt inne.  
„Moment mal.“ sagte er ernst und die Hitze in seinem Körper senkte sich.  
Meinte Ruffy eigentlich das Selbe, was auch er dachte?  
„Lass mich auch mal probieren, Ace! Versteck die leckersten Sachen nicht vor mir! Du hast doch sonst immer geteilt!“ jammerte Ruffy weiter.  
  
„WAAAS??“ schrie Ace plötzlich. „Du redest die ganze Zeit übers Essen???“  
Ruffy ließ von ihm ab und sah ihn verdattert an. „Ja, natürlich. Worüber denn sonst?“  
  
Ace schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.  
Seine Erregung war aufgrund der Feststellung fast komplett verschwunden und er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe die kleine Beule zu verstecken, als er sich ausgestreckt in das weiche Gras fallen ließ.  
  
Wie dumm!  
Er war so dumm, daran zu glauben, dass Ruffy was anderes, als Essen in seiner Hose vermuten könnte!  
Was denn sonst, wenn nicht Essen?  
Man hat ja sonst nichts zwischen den Beinen!  
  
Nein.  
Das war jetzt gemein.  
Ruffy konnte nichts für seine Naivität.  
Und warum sollte er überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dass sein eigener Bruder einen Steifen bekam, wenn er mal in seiner Nähe war?  
Ruffy war so unschuldig und süß, dass er sich plötzlich sehr schlecht fühlte.  
Er griff nach einer Frucht in seiner Nähe und warf diese Ruffy zu. „Hier, fang! Du hast gewonnen, kleiner Bruder.“ sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln, was aber eher erbärmlich aussah.  
  
„Hä?“ gab Ruffy von sich, als er die Frucht auffing.  
„War mir aus der Tasche gekullert.“ beantwortete Ace die unausgesprochene Frage und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Fleisch, das fast verkohlt war.  
Einige Male biss er hinein.  
Doch plötzlich setzte seine Narkolepsie ein und alles wurde schwarz.  
  
Ruffy starrte stumm auf die ihm zugeworfene Frucht.  
Von wegen er würde sie von früher kennen... Ruffy grinste.  
Und dann hörte er plötzliches Schnarchen.  
Ace war in einen narkoleptischen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
Er betrachtete den drei Jahre älteren Mann vor sich einen Augenblick lang mit einem neutralen Blick, der jede Regung von Ace in sich aufsaugte.  
Doch dann legten sich ein sehr erster Ausdruck und ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, die sehr untypisch für Ruffy waren.  
Die Kälte war plötzlich wieder da.  
Die Hitze, die beim Herumalbern entstand, hinterließ sehnsüchtige Spuren.  
Wenn Ace die Nacht durchschlafen würde, müsste er sich Feuerholz besorgen, damit das Feuer nicht ausgeht, dachte sich Ruffy und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem großen Bruder.  
  
~*~  
  
Es wunderte Ruffy, dass auf einer Insel, auf der es tagsüber so sehr heiß war, nachts eine so kühle Temperatur herrschte.  
Normalerweise störte ihn Kälte selten, aber heute war das anders und es hinderte ihn am Einschlafen.  
Er rückte noch näher an Ace, der eine so kuschelige Wärme ausstrahlte.  
Sein Körper spendete ihm wohl unbewusst im Schlaf die für das Wetter notwendige Wärme, um nicht zu erfrieren... dank der Teufelsfrucht, die ihn zu einem Feuerbändiger machte.  
  
Das Feuer hatte eine unerklärliche Anziehungskraft, obwohl es alles verbrannte und vernichtete.  
Und auch auf Ruffy übte es in diesem Augenblick eine faszinierende Anziehung aus.  
Einige Minuten lang versuchte er es sich auf dem kalten Erdboden neben Ace bequem zu machen, hielt es allerdings nicht länger aus und krabbelte komplett auf seinen großen Bruder.  
Ruffy war nicht schwer und sein kräftiger Bruder würde seinen Gewicht schon aushalten!  
Zufrieden seufzend legte er seinen Kopf auf Aces Brust und lauschte müde dessen Herzschlag.  
  
Wie lange hatte er das schon nicht mehr gemacht?  
Ruffy hatte es schon längst vergessen.  
Früher, bevor Ace auf Abstand ging und sein lieber Bruder war, haben sie das immer so gemacht.  
Wenn sie im Freien übernachteten, kuschelte sich Ruffy immer so an Ace und schlief in dessen Armen ein.  
Sein großer Bruder hatte das immer mit einem Lächeln hingenommen und ihm dann spannende Piraten-Abenteuer-Geschichten erzählt, bis er in die Traumwelt abdriftete.  
Er liebte diese Momente immer, weil Ace für ihn da war.  
Sie haben so viel durchgemacht, besonders unter der Schreckensherrschaft... ähm... Erziehung von Garp, ihrem Großvater, der sie drillte, wann immer er es nur konnte, um aus ihnen die besten Marine-Admirale aller Zeiten zu machen.  
  
Von wegen.  
Sie beide wurden zu dem genauen Gegenteil und zu schwer gesuchten Verbrechern.  
Piraten.  
Was konnten sie auch Anderes werden, bei solchen Vätern?  
Seit Ruffy Ace kannte, träumte dieser davon, ein Pirat zu werden.  
Er erzählte Ruffy immer von dem weiten, unendlichen Meer und den Abenteuern und Herausforderungen, die auf ihn warteten.  
Und seit damals wollte der Kleinere auch nichts anderes, als Pirat sein.  
Bis jetzt hat sich sein Traum, Piratenkönig zu werden, kein Stückchen geändert.  
  
Warum verhielt sich Ace jetzt nur so kompliziert?  
Man konnte so einfach so viel Spaß haben!  
Er gähnte herzhaft und entglitt endlich ins Land der Träume.  
Ace war um so viel gemütlicher und wärmer, als der kühle Boden...  


 

  
~*~  
  
  
Ruffy erwachte, als ihn ein verwirrender Laut weckte.  
Müde bewegte er sich und wieder hörte er das Keuchen.  
Er riss seine Augen auf und wollte sich aufrichten, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran und plötzlich hörte er Ace unter sich stöhnen.  
Sein Herz raste aufgrund des ruckartigen Erwachens und würde man sein Gesicht jetzt sehen, würde man in Ruffys Gesicht einen erschrockenen und konfusen Ausdruck erkennen.  
  
Er befand sich immer noch auf Ace, doch nun hielt ihn dieser umschlungen und dessen Finger krallten sich in Ruffys Hemd und Rücken.  
Ace selber schien noch zu schlafen, doch er bewegte sich im Schlaf unter Ruffy und gab gequälte Geräusche von sich.  
  
Der Strohhut blinzelte verdattert.  
Was war mit Ace los? Hatte er Schmerzen?  
Erneut versuchte er sich etwas aufzurichten, um in das Gesicht seines Bruders zu sehen.  
Dabei schob er ein Bein zwischen die Beiden von Ace und das Andere seitlich von ihm, um sich mit den Knien am Boden abstützen zu können.  
Doch die Bewegung endete damit, dass sein Oberkörper noch fester an Ace gedrückt wurde, dieser seine Hüfte hob und sie gegen Ruffy drückte.  
  
Ace stöhnte laut auf und es verursachte ein sehr großes Gefühlschaos in Ruffy, das er nicht kannte oder zuordnen konnte.  
Merkwürdige Schauer liefen seinen Rücken herunter und das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, wobei es in seinem Kopf leicht neblig wurde.  
Der Unterkörper seines Bruders sank wieder zu Boden und er schnappte schwer nach Luft, als würde ihm Etwas diese rauben.  
  
Ruffy versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln und die unbekannte Benommenheit weg zu scheuchen.  
Was war los?  
Er bekam Panik.  
Seinem Bruder ging es anscheinen nicht gut. Er musste handeln!  
Doch bevor er sich gewaltsam aus Aces Umklammerung lösen konnte, bewegte sich dieser wieder.  
Und wieder gegen ihn.  
Nur diesmal schien es eine leicht reibende Geste zu sein, die Ace immer schneller atmen ließ.  
  
Ruffy hielt in seinem Vorhaben inne.  
Da war doch was.  
Und dieses Etwas kannte er.  
Er kannte es von dem Abend zuvor.  
Doch diesmal schien er zu verstehen, dass es kein Essen war.  
Das harte Etwas in Aces Hose, das sich gegen seinen Bein drückte, konnte doch eigentlich nur Eines bedeuten.  
Und er, Ruffy, wusste natürlich, was das war! Er war ja schließlich nicht dumm!  
  
Nur, warum benahm sich Ace jetzt so merkwürdig?  
Träumte er etwa?  
Und verwechselte Ruffy mit Etwas?  
Oder Jemandem?  
  
Ruffy hielt still und versuchte die Situation genau zu analysieren.  
Doch seine Gedanken schweiften sofort ab und ein, ihm unbekannter, Rausch befiel ihn.  
Wie im Wahn lauschte er Aces Stimme, die sich plötzlich keineswegs nach Schmerz anhörte, und saugte jede Bewegung unter sich auf.  
Die Zeit hatte auf einmal keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn.  
Die ganze Welt verschwamm und es gab nichts Bedeutenderes mehr.  
Und als Ace seine Hüfte erneut etwas anhob und seinen Unterleib gegen den von Ruffy drückte, schnappte dieser nach Luft.  
  
Es fühlte sich so komisch an.  
Beinahe genauso, wie damals, als er sich selber angefasst hatte.  
Nur um Einiges intensiver und verlockender!  
Sein Verlangen nach Mehr erwachte.  
Er wusste nur nicht genau, was es war.  
Ace schlief doch!  
Und er handelte unbewusst, träumend! Nur... warum hörte er sich plötzlich selber aufkeuchen?  
  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Der Herzschlag seines Bruders, den er hörte, fesselte ihn und er fühlte sich dadurch noch wehrloser, als durch den starken Griff, den Aces Hände ausübten.  
Er drückte sich nun selber etwas gegen den Körper unter sich und stöhnte leise, als ihn eine unglaubliche Welle aus verschiedensten Gefühlen durchflutete.  
Das Stärkste davon war das Gefühl einer unbegründeten Sehnsucht nach Mehr. Nach mehr davon, was er gerade gespürt hatte.  
Er konnte es nicht einordnen.  
  
Es war stärker, als das Hochgefühl während eines Kampfes. Oder als die Befriedigung, die er nach einer leckeren Mahlzeit empfand.  
Es war sogar noch hinreißender, als, wenn er sich selber anfasste!  
Er hörte auf zu denken und bewegte sich, soweit er es konnte, gegen die Hüfte Aces, der es ihm unbewusst gleich tat.  
Seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter und seine Bewegung immer fordernder und mutiger.  
Er nahm es nicht einmal mehr wahr, dass ihm Schweißperlen übers ganze Gesicht liefen.  
Er rieb seine Erregung gegen Ace und bemerkte irgendwann einen leichten Schmerz, der durch den Stoff seiner Shorts verursacht wurde.  
Da das allgemeine Hochgefühl jedoch viel zu stark war, als dass er sich weiter um den Schmerz sorgen konnte, verdrängte er es, so weit er es schaffte und machte weiter.  
  
Der Schmerz seiner Shorts war allerdings nicht zu vergleichen mit dem einer Hose und Unterwäsche zusammen, die Ace nun dazu brachte, aufzuwachen.  
Benebelt vom Schlaf und mitgerissen durch die Erregung, die zu dem Zeitpunk sein gesamtes Denkvermögen abschaltete, stöhnte er und ließ sich einen Augenblick lang von der Ekstase antreiben, bis er endlich in der Realität landete und sich der Situation mehr und mehr bewusst wurde.  
  
'W...as....?' dachte er keuchend, als er seine Augen langsam öffnete.  
Und obwohl er es nicht anders konnte und sich weiterhin gegen seinen Bruder bewegte, durchfuhr ihn der Schock, wie ein Blitz.  
'RUFFY?!?!' dachte er entsetzt und kniff noch einmal die Augen zu.  
  
Als er sie jedoch wieder öffnete, sah er immer noch den Wuschelkopf genau vor sich auf seiner Brust liegen.  
Er hörte ihn weiterhin stöhnen und er spürte ihn weiterhin gegen sich reiben.  
Sein Griff um den Kleineren wurde lockerer und er wollte gerade seinen Bruder von sich schieben, als sich zwei Hände an seinen Oberarmen vergriffen und ihn festhielten.  
„Ruffy... was... warum..?“ hauchte er zwischen leisem Stöhnen und kämpfte dagegen an, nicht sofort zu kommen, als sich der Kleinere stark gegen ihn drückte.  
  
„Gnnnn...!“ gab Ruffy durch zusammengebissene Zähne unerwartet von sich.  
Seine Hände drückten Aces Oberarme, als er sich, nach Halt suchend, gegen den Größeren presste und sich in seinem Höhepunkt komplett verlor.  
  
Aces Augen weiteten sich, als sich Ruffys Knie, samt seinem gesamten Körper, ruckelnd gegen ihn bewegte.  
Er schnappte mehrere Male hintereinander kurz nach Luft und als er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes an seiner Hüfte spürte, war es um ihn geschehen.  
Laut stöhnend ergoss er sich in seiner Hose. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Erde unter sich.  
Die ganze Welt wurde für einige Momente von gleißenden Funken umgeben und Nichts schien so wichtig zu sein, wie dieses eine Gefühl, das er mit Ruffy zusammen erlebte.  
  
Beide verharrten in der Position, in der sie den Moment puren Glücks erlebten und sackten dann kraftlos auf den Boden.  
Keiner der Beiden tat etwas.  
  
Beide waren zu ausgelaugt und atemlos zu dem Zeitpunkt.  
  
Als Aces Kopf sich endlich klärte und er realisierte, was überhaupt passiert war, hörte er Ruffys regelmäßige Atemzüge, die nur Eines verheißen konnten.  
„Ruffy?“ hauchte Ace, hob seinen Kopf etwas an und schaute zu dem Kleineren hinab, der auf den Ruf jedoch nicht reagierte.  
„Verdammt!“ keuchte Ace und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden fallen. „Wie kannst du ausgerechnet jetzt einschlafen?“  
  
  
  
-Ende Kapitel 5-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-uh-uh..... Nicht steinigen 


	6. Glückspilz

Ace starrte in den immer heller werdenden Himmel.  
  
  


Wow! Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment so frei und erholt, dass es wiederum pure Ironie war, angesichts der Situation, in der er im Moment steckte.

Schlief er immer noch?

War das Ganze bloß ein Traum gewesen?

Doch so dumm war er nicht, um Traum von der Realität nicht unterscheiden zu können.

Dafür fühlte sich sein Höhepunkt viel zu realistisch und wundervoll an, als dass er es sich nur eingebildet haben könnte.

Die zweite Frage, neben der, ob er das Alles eben wirklich erlebt hatte, war, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte?  
  
  


Ace sah erneut zu Ruffy herüber.

Fakt war, Ruffy tat es nicht im Schlaf. Er war während seines Tuns wach gewesen. Ace hat eindeutig gesehen, dass Ruffys Augen zwischendurch offen waren.

Glasig.

Und lusterfüllt.

Aber offen.

  
  


Warum zum Teufel also hatte er es getan?

Ace kannte seinen kleinen Bruder lang genug, als dass er es sich auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen konnte, dass Ruffy ein vollkommen aufgeklärtes und dazu so sexuell frustriertes Kerlchen wäre, dass er sich einfach so an seinem schlafendem Bruder befriedigen würde.

Nein.

Obwohl... Was genau wusste er über den Kleinen seit den letzten drei Jahren überhaupt?

Es könnte ja wirklich sein, dass er ausgerechnet in dieser Zeitspanne so eine Entwicklung durchgemacht hatte, oder?  
  
  


Betrachtet man seine Mannschaft...

Dieser Koch zum Beispiel! Der könnte Ruffy alles Mögliche beigebracht haben! So liebestoll, wie der zu sein schien.

Oder die beiden aufreizenden Mädchen auf seinem Schiff...  
  
  


Ace spürte plötzliche Missgunst in sich aufkeimen.

Er wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, welche Erfahrungen sein kleiner Bruder alles schon gemacht haben könnte.

Und vor allem, mit wem???

Knurrend schlug er seinen Kopf rücklings gegen den Boden und atmete tief durch.

Er musste sich erst einmal beruhigen.

Sein Bruder mochte ihn noch so lieben, doch die Gefühlsebene, wie die von ihm, Ace, würde er ja doch nie erreichen.

Ja, er hatte zum Teil keine Manieren und war sehr schamlos und rabiat. Das, was er wollte, holte er sich einfach und fragte selten nach, ob er es durfte. Aber er war doch immer noch Ruffy!

Naiv und…  
  
  


Oder doch nicht mehr?

Erneut packte ihn die frustrierende Eifersucht und er hob seinen Bruder vorsichtig an und schob ihn von sich.

Zuerst brauchte er eine Abkühlung und eine saubere Hose.  
  
  


Er sah an sich herab und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr ganz der Farbe Schwarz entsprach.

Sie klebte und fühlte sich schrecklich auf seiner Haut an. Ruffy und er hatten ja auch Einiges dazu beigetragen.

Er erhob und streckte sich. Dann fiel sein Blick zu seinem schlummernden Bruder, dem nichts auf der Welt falsch zu sein schien und der den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief.

Ace fand es unfair, dass er sich nun so ungestört ausruhen konnte, obwohl er in Aces Innern alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, was man nur umdrehen konnte.

Doch, wie er so war, ließ er seinen Bruder weiter im Land der Träume verweilen und schritt zu der Wasserstelle.

Er musste seine Hose und Unterwäsche säubern und sie trocknen lassen, bevor Ruffy aufwachte.

Wenn der Kleinere wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein sein würde, würde er genug Probleme haben. Da musste er nicht auch noch unbedingt ohne seine Hose da stehen.  
  
  


Als die Wäsche frisch gewaschen war, suchte Ace nach einer sonnigen Stelle auf einer Lichtung und legte sie dort aus, um sie zu trocknen. Setze sich ebenso daneben und legte seinen Kopf auf seine angewinkelten Knie.

In seinem Gedankensystem brach die totale Anarchie aus.

Dieses Chaos schaffte er auch in den nächsten dreißig Minuten nicht mehr zu bändigen oder zu sortieren.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Fußschritte hinter sich hörte.  
  
  


„Ace?“ fragte Ruffy leise und blieb hinter seinem Bruder stehen. „Warum bist du nackt?“

Ace schluckte, wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wolle es ausbrechen. Sein Gesicht nahm bereits wieder die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an.

Er schwieg.

Ruffy legte seinen Kopf schief und wunderte sich über das Verhalten des Anderen. „Ist deine Hose schmutzig geworden?“ fragte er ernst.

Nun musste Ace leise lachen.

Er konnte nichts dafür.

Diese Frage von Ruffy war so unbefangen und unkompliziert gedacht, dass er es nicht zurück zu halten schaffte. Wie sollte einer, wie Ruffy, noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde zuvor so etwas, wie ihn im Schlaf anzuspringen, beabsichtigt gemacht haben können?

Der Jüngere war doch viel zu naiv und unaufgeklärt für so was!  
  
  


„Ich an deiner Stelle würde die Shorts, die du trägst, ebenfalls einmal waschen.“ merke er grinsend an und lugte nun doch zu seinem Bruder herüber.

Ruffy stand total irritiert und verloren in einem Abstand von etwa fünf Metern von ihm entfernt.

Ace konnte und wollte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Ruffy bereits irgendwelche sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht haben konnte.

Ihm fehlte dazu einfach das gewisse Etwas, das einem geradezu ins Gesicht schrie: „Ich kann das schon!“

Es könnte aber auch einfach nur der Wunschtraum Aces sein, dass niemand, außer ihm, seinem Bruder zu nahe trat.  
  
  


Doch das Meer war weit und unbegrenzt. Gerade weil man sich so frei auf dem Gewässer fühlte, probierte man oft Dinge aus, die man sich in seinen Kindheitsfantasien nie vorgestellt hatte.

Ace wusste, wovon er da sprach. Und er hatte kein Recht darauf seinem Bruder etwas zu verbieten.

Dennoch zerfraß ihn diese Eifersucht...  
  
  


Verdattert griff Ruffy nach seinem Hosenbund, zog ihn einen Stück vor zu einem Spalt auf und schaute hinein.

Dann tastete er sich etwas im Schritt ab.

Ace grinste breit, seine Röte nicht zurückhaltend.

Ruffy war so kindlich süß!  
  
  


„Stimmt.“ bestätigte Ruffy plötzlich und ein richtig breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich sollte die wohl wirklich einmal waschen.“  
  
  


Er sah Ace weiterhin einfach nur an.  
  
  


Es entstand zwischen ihnen der Moment des stummen Anstarrens.

Der Kommandant der zweiten Division fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

Dieses Schweigen, das die beiden heraufbeschworen hatten, wartete auf Etwas, das Ace einfach nicht ansprechen wollte, auch wenn es ihn nach einer Antwort verzehrte.  
  
  


Also blieb Ace stumm, seufzte und wandte seinen Blick erneut von Ruffy ab. Er bettete seinen Kopf abermals auf die Arme, die er als Stütze auf seine angewinkelten Knie legte und wollte einfach nur im Erdboden versinken.

Es war ihm so peinlich!

Auch wenn er nicht wirklich Etwas dafür konnte. Immerhin wurde er von seinem Bruder überrannt... Wenn man das so sagen konnte.  
  
  


Ruffy ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und sah seinen großen Bruder unentwegt dabei an. Was war denn mit Ace nun wieder los?

Ging es ihm etwa nicht gut? Oder beschäftigte ihn eine andere Sache?

Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas wieder ein.

„Zerbrichst du dir den Kopf wegen Blackbeard, Ace?“ fragte er bekümmert.

Sein armer Bruder war ja schließlich nicht einfach so unterwegs und lief ihm zum wiederholten Male über den Weg.

Und was dieser Blackbeard angerichtet hatte, war tatsächlich eine schlimme Sache, die auch er niemals jemanden verzeihen würde. Auch er würde einen, wie diesen Blackbeard bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen, ihn finden und für seine Tat gerade stehen lassen!

  
  


Ace schüttelte ungläubig, aber dennoch schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Ruffy war so naiv!

Auch, wenn er sich wiederholte, Ruffy war es wirklich!

Doch den Themawechsel fand er sehr günstig.  
  
  


„Ja, das auch, Ruf. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen.“ sagte er dann seufzend und straffte sich.

„Hast du eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen sollen?“ war die hoffnungsvolle Frage des Kleineren.

„Nun.“ setzte Ace an. „Wir könnten ein Floß bauen und bis zur nächsten Insel düsen. Meine Feuerkräfte wären da wirklich eine große Hilfe.“

„Vielleicht haben wir ja auch Glück und es segelt ein Schiff an der Insel vorbei. Dann könnten sie uns ja bis zur nächsten Insel mitnehmen?“ lachte Ruffy. Diese abstrakte Idee fand er wohl sehr realistisch und stellte sich darunter was Lustiges vor.  
  
  


„Das glaube ich eher weniger.“ lachte auch Ace. „Wir bauen ein Floß. Aber du gehst dich erst einmal sauber machen.“

Zum Ende des Satzes wurde seine Stimme immer unsicherer und leiser.

„OK.“ kicherte Ruffy glücklich und hüpfte wieder auf die Füße. Er streckte sich einige Male und rannte dann unerwartet auf die kleine Wasserstelle zu, jäh er da rein sprang und anfing, wie ein kleines Kind, herum zu planschen.

Die Feuerfaust betrachtete das Ganze kopfschüttelnd.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht.“ Ace gaffte.

„Siehst du! Was hab ich dir gesagt? Aber du glaubst mir ja nie.“ lachte Ruffy herzhaft.

Beide standen am Strand und sahen zu dem vorbei schwimmenden Schiff.

Wie Ruffy es gesagt hatte.

Da war tatsächlich ein Schiff!

Ein riesiges Piratenschiff.

So ein verdammtes Glück konnte doch auch einfach nur Ruffy haben! Ace war ja selbst ein Glückspilz und kam immer irgendwie rum, doch ein Schiff in so einer misslichen Lage war ihm bisher nie zur Rettung erschienen.  
  
  


„Nun.“ Ace räusperte sich. „Würdest du mir nicht so viel bedeutet, würde ich dich ausstopfen lassen und als Glücksbringer tragen.“

„Kiahahaha!“ lachte Ruffy laut auf.

„Dann frage ich mal nach, ob wir bei denen mitfahren dürfen, was? Warte kurz hier!“ grinste Ace und setzte zu einem Sprung an. Mit seiner Teufelskraft gelang ihm das ohne große Mühe und schon schoss er, wie eine Rakete, in Richtung des Piratenschiffes, das sie entdeckt hatten.

Er landete lautstark auf dem Deck.

  
  


Die Besetzung kreischte vor Schreck auf und innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurden mehrere Dutzend Schusswaffen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?!“ schrien mehrere Piraten aus der verwirrten Mannschaft.

„Hi!“ grüße Ace grinsend.  
  
  


Doch wieder kamen nur entsetzte Fragen:

„Was willst du hier?“

„Wo kommst du plötzlich her?“

„Das ist eine unhöfliche Begrüßung, Leute.“ murrte Ace. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr meinen Bruder und mich ein Stückchen mitnehmen könntet?“ sagte die Feuerfaust freundlich.

„Vergiss es, du Freak!“ brüllten einige und das Feuer wurde eröffnet.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


„Das ist aber nett von euch, dass ihr sogar Lämmchen mitgenommen habt!“ jubelte Ruffy und umklammerte den Kopf der Flying Lamb, die sich nun ebenfalls auf dem Schiff befand.

Ace grinste bis über die beiden Ohren.

Ruffy war so ein Kindskopf!  
  
  


„Keine Ursache!“ stotterte einer der Piraten, der kaum noch Zähne im Mund hatte.

„Wir würden nie einem Mann aus Whitebeards Bande eine Bitte abschlagen!“ stotterte ein Anderer, künstlich und verängstigt lächelnd.

„Nie und nimmer!“ verneinte wieder ein Anderer übertrieben, blanke Angst ins Gesicht stehend.

„Und Monkey D. Ruffy zu helfen ist uns auch eine Ehre!“

  
  


Ruffy lachte glücklich. „Mensch, Ace! Die sind ja echt nett! War bestimmt nicht schwer, sie zu überreden, uns mit zu nehmen?“

Ace grinste. „Ach, das war einfach. Sie haben uns von alleine eingeladen.“

„Echt??? Das ist ja super!!“ gackerte der kleinere D-Bruder unbekümmert.

Der Ältere warf der nun etwas verschreckten und lädierten Mannschaft einen ausdrucksvollen Blick zu und alle zuckten automatisch zusammen, wohl wissend, dass sie das Spiel mitspielen sollten.  
  
  


Aces Methode „Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen“ hat wie immer Wunder vollbracht und nachdem der enorme Schaden am Schiff Beweis genug gewesen war, dass man sich mit Portgas D. Ace lieber nicht anlegen sollte, waren die beiden Geschwister nun (un)willkommene Gäste auf dem Schiff.  
  
  


Plötzlich meldete sich Ruffys Magen.

„Ich habe Hunger, Ace...“ jammerte Ruffy und machte ein wehleidiges Gesicht.

„Du hast doch vor etwa einer Stunde eine Riesenechse verschluckt, ohne mir ein Stück abzugeben.“

„Ja... Eine Stunde ist eine halbe Ewigkeit für mich, in der ich ohne Essen auskommen muss. Das ist schrecklich!“ Gespielt kraftlos ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und stöhnte jämmerlich, als würde er leiden.

Ace verdrehte die Augen.  
  
  


„Hunger?“ meldete sich der Kapitän, der sogenannten Schildkröten-Bande, zu Wort. „Unsere Gäste haben Hunger! Ruft die Köche! Ich will ein Festmahl auf dem Tisch sehen!“

„Und Sake!“ rief Ace.

„Ja! Und Sake!“ rief Tortuga, der Kapitän.

„JAAAAAHH! ESSEN!!“ krähte Ruffy aufgeregt. „Habt ihr einen Musikanten auf dem Schiff?“ fragte er total hibbelig.

  
  


„Aber natürlich, was denkst du denn? Wir sind schließlich Piraten!“ antwortete Tortuga grölend.

„Mist. Wir haben immer noch keinen.“ fluchte Ruffy und sah für einen Augenblick richtig frustriert und wütend zugleich aus.

Der zweite Kommandant von Whitebeard lächelte. Er beobachtete Ruffy fast durchgehend.

Das, was er am Morgen beim Aufwachen erlebt hatte, ließ ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


„Kampai!“ rief Ruffy glücklich. Er hatte bereits mehr, als genug, getrunken und lallte bei manchen Worten.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er sich mit der Mehrheit der gesamten Mannschaft angefreundet und feierte ausgiebig.

Ace genoss die Zeit ebenfalls. Jedoch saß er nun in einem kleinen Abstand von der feiernden Menge und grübelte vor sich hin.  
  
  


„Bist du müde, Feuerfaust?“ hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung und sah eine Frau neben sich stehen.

„Oder darf ich dich Ace nennen?“

Sie hockte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln.

  
  


Dieses prallte an Ace jedoch ab.

Ace hatte bereits sehr viel getrunken, doch er war trinkfest und nicht im Geringsten mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu vergleichen, der mittlerweile ganz gut getankt zu haben schien.

Die Stimme der hübschen Frau neben ihm war eigentlich ziemlich angenehm und sexy, doch ihm lief es den Rücken kalt runter, als sie mit ihm sprach.

Was das wohl war?  
  
  


Er zuckte dennoch, nach Außen hin ruhig bleibend, mit den Schultern. „Such dir was aus. Mir ist das egal.“

Das Mädel schien die Antwort ganz anders zu interpretieren, denn sie lehnte sich urplötzlich an ihn an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

  
  


Ace versteifte sich merklich.

Was war denn nun kaputt?

„Weißt du, Ace...“ säuselte die Frau los. Ihre Fingerspitzen tänzelten von seinem Oberarm zu seiner Brust herüber und führten dann streichelnde Bewegungen aus. „... Es ist ziemlich kalt geworden, hier auf dem Deck. Ich glaube, ich fange an zu frieren.“

Ace ahnte, worauf das alles hinauslaufen sollte und schluckte hart.

Die war ja ganz schön direkt.  
  
  


Seine Augen suchten panisch nach seinem Bruderherz und, als sie ihn fanden, weiteten sie sich erschrocken.

Da saß sein kleiner Bruder, umgeben von etwa sechs Mädchen, die mit all ihren Reizen spielten.

Ruffy gackerte fröhlich, wenn eines der Mädchen ihm etwas Lustiges erzählte und bekam es gar nicht mit, dass einige Verehrerinnen nicht ganz untätig blieben. Hände berührten Ruffys Rücken, seine Schultern und sein Haar.

  
  


Das war doch öffentliche Verführung, die hier betrieben wurde!

  
  


Und, als dann eine Hand auf Ruffys Oberschenkel landete, explodierte es in Aces Kopf.  
  
  



End file.
